The voice of god
by Renegade of Sanity
Summary: Who needs magic when you have the most compelling voice in the world


The Voice of God

 **Disclaimer: this is a fanfic, nobody owns any of the franchises or series here**

 _Synopsis: who needs magic when you have the most compelling voice in the world? One Shot_

"Have you managed to discover the nature of Mr. Hiraga's runes," Osmond asked.

"I believe so," Colbert replied nervously as he placed a book he obtained from the Library unto the Headmaster's desk. He flipped through the pages until he reached the one with ancient runes and placed his finger on he believed to be Saito's. Osmond immediately froze up, terrified.

"Diodalfr, the voice of god," Osmond whispered. The two tensed up in fear at the sound of that name. "Tell me Professor Colbert, where is Saito Hiraga?"

At Count Mott's manor

"Now stay here until me and a black haired maid, Siesta, have returned," Saito orders to the carriage driver as he walks up to the front gate.

"Hello," he greets with a smile on his face.

"Halt, you are on the property of Count Mott. State your business."

"Could you please lower your weapons and open the gate please. Good. Now return to your post and remain perfectly still. Soon after me and a black haired maid leaves, I want all of to kill yourselves."

Heading into the manor, he soon comes face to face with over a dozen guards, none of which have known about his "invitation".

"Intruder, seize him!" a guard yelled as he pulled out his sword.

"Stop. Now I'm going to leave with one of Count Mott's maids, Siesta. After we are gone, I want each of you to find a knife and slits your throats with it. Understood?"

"Yes Sir," they all replied in unison in an artificially cheerful tone

"Thank you," and with that he headed off to Mott personal chambers. When he arrived, he saw that a naked Count Mott was engaged in some rather dubious activity with Siesta who was dressed in a rather skimpy maid outfit.

"Sir, I mean Saito, thank the Founder you came!"

"What, how did you get here? That doesn't matter, guards kill him!" Mott ordered as he stood up from his bed revealing a rotten snake.

"No, don't!" she yelled as she saw seven, well armed guards rushed towards him with their blades drawn, not noticing the smirk spread across her Savior's face.

"Everyone expect for Siesta, freeze!"

"Saito, what did you do?" a confused Siesta asked, staring at the frozen states of Count Mott and his guards.

"I'm just a really good negotiator."

"Okay."

"Count Mott, could you please put your clothes back on. Thank you. now do you still have Siesta's old clothes?"

"Why of course."

"Could you get it for us."

"Certainly. Is this what you were looking for?" he asked holding up a maid outfit from the Academy.

"I don't know, Siesta?"

"Yes it is, Sir- Saito," she replied naturally. "If you don't mind I'm going to go get changed."

"Before you do. There's a carriage waiting outside the front gate to take us back to the Academy."

"Thank you," she said before leaving. Saito waited until she was out of earshot to say his next words.

"I want all of you to stop breathing when Siesta and I have left the room. As for Count Mott, when we leave, I want you to drop out the window face first unto the ground below. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," they repeated in unison.

"Thank you."

"Saito, are you ready to leave?"

"Why of course Siesta, We're all done here," and with that the two headed back to the Academy.

The next day stories started spreading about what happened at Count Mott's manor. Everyone there had apparently committed suicide and witnesses have told they saw the Count jumped out a window, shattering his skull on the dirt and painting the grass red. Dozens of rumors begin to circulate about what could of caused it: elves, spirits, demons, but the most common and accepted theory was that Mott was some sort of insane cult leader.

However, none of them ever mentioned a certain black haired, blue eyed familiar.

 **AN: I hope you liked it, The Diodalfr, the voice of god is something I made up for the sake of the story. I have zero plans to expand this any further because it just wouldn't be fun reading about a Saito who can solve all his conflicts immediately without any effort.  
**


End file.
